Summer Crime
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Calleigh has been raped by one of her exboyfriends. There will be a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1The begining

**Summer Crime**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: MIAMI I own any one you don't recognize.

A/N: I hope you like this I thought of this when reading other stories from other fanfiction pages. This story is drama and a bit of romance later on.

Also maybe a bit of character killing please don't harass me about who you'll have to wait and find out yourself.

**Chapter 1**

It is a fine summers' day in Miami andeverybody is heading for the beach. Everyone except the day shift team at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Horatio is in his office doing paperwork, Tim is down at trace, Eric is out with Ryan at a crime scene, and last of all but certainly not least Calleigh she is at ballistics her favorite place at the crime lab.

"I'll see you tomorrow Horatio, I'm going because I have finished all my ballistics work for today," said Calleigh as she was leaving the crime lab

"See ya Calleigh," Horatio yelled back.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Calleigh got out of the car and locked the doors, she was just about to put the key in the door when someone came up behind her and grabbed her and dragged her around the side of the house and raped her, then hit her across the head so many times it knocked her out.

When Calleigh regained consciousness, she heard her cell phone ring. She saw Horatio's name on the caller display she answered.

"Hello H-H-Horatio," said Calleigh in between sobs.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" asked Horatio worried.

Calleigh answered "I've been raped by one of my ex-boyfriends."

"Where are you?" asked Horatio.

"I'm at my house around the side near my bedroom window," replied Calleigh.

"Don't worry I'll be right there. You're going to be alright," assured Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh. Calleigh where are you?" asked Horatio.

"I am over h-h-here," replied Calleigh between sobs.

Calleigh started to cry even more. Horatio hated to see her like this he was used to seeing her charming attractive smile.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be all right. There, there," said Horatio reassuringly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

At the hospital Horatio was waiting patiently for the nurse to finish doing the rape kit. Horatio knew this was harder for Calleigh more than him.

"I've finished so you can go see her now," said the nurse as she was coming out of Calleigh's room.

"Thanks," replied Horatio.

Just before Horatio could go into Calleigh's room, her dad came rushing in.

"I came as soon as I heard, what had happened to my Lambchop?" said Calleigh's dad.

"Hi, I was just about to go see her before you came. But I will let you go in first," replied Horatio.

"Thanks," said Calleigh's dad as he goes into Calleigh's room.

"Hi Lambchop," said Calleigh's dad.

"Hi Daddy. Where's Horatio?" replied Calleigh she started to cry again.

"He's outside sweetie," replied Calleigh's dad.

"Can you go get him please Daddy?" asked Calleigh.

"Ok. Anything for my Lambchop," said her dad.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Back at the crime lab Horatio bumps into Tim.

"Hey Tim how's the case coming? Did you find anything at the crime scene?" asked Horatio.

Tim replies, "We found some hairs that are certainly not Calleigh's they might be her attacker's hairs I'll run a DNA profile through CODIS. See if we get any hits. The case is getting there slowly we'll find him eventually."

Later that day Tim finds Horatio in his office and runs up the steps to tell him that they got a hit through CODIS.

"H we got a hit through CODIS. The hairs belong to a Mr. Alex Ellis," said Tim.

"I'll go ask Calleigh if Alex is one of her ex-boyfriends. I will call you if he is. If he is go and arrest him."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh, can I ask you something?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah sure you can Horatio." replied Calleigh.

"Was a Mr. Alex Ellis one of your ex-boyfriends?" asked Horatio.

"Yes he is Horatio. Why do you ask?" asked Calleigh.

"Because we think he raped you Calleigh," answered Horatio.

Calleigh started to cry again. "Horatio I'm scared he'll try to hurt me even more than he has now," said Calleigh.

"I'll get Tim to go and arrest him ok." Horatio said.

"Ok," Calleigh replied.

"Has the nurse said if you can go yet?" Horatio asked.

"She says I can go whenever I am ready to," replied Calleigh.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I am ready to go but I don't want to be alone right now," replied Calleigh.

"Do you want me to stay at your house with you for a while?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah that would be great," replied Calleigh.

"I'll go tell the nurse that you are ready to go," said Horatio.

"Thanks Horatio," replied Calleigh.

A/N: It's like 10:30pm so if there are any mistakes it's because I'm tired. Also I forgot to say that my inspiration came from a CSI fic that I was reading called "Catherine's Nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2Calleigh's House

**Summer Crime**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: MIAMI I own any one you don't recognize.

A/N: I just hate to see Calleigh suffer but when someone suffers that makes a great drama fan fic.

**Chapter 2-Calleigh's House**

When they got back to Calleigh's house, Calleigh went upstairs and had a long hot bath while Horatio watched TV downstairs.

About an hour later Calleigh came downstairs and said, "Are you hungry? Because I am, I hate hospital food."

"Sure Calleigh. Do you need some help?" asked Horatio.

"No I'm fine. Is macaroni cheese alright for you?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah that's fine Calleigh," answered Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" said Calleigh kinda shouting at Horatio.

"What time is it?" asked Horatio.

"Its 8:30am you better hurry up and go to work. Oh yeah, another thing, I'm coming back to work today," said Calleigh.

"You better hurry up and get ready if you're coming back," replied Horatio.

It took Calleigh about ten minutes to get ready to go back to work.

"I'll drive and we'll get breakfast on the way to the lab," said Calleigh while getting into her SUV.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Calleigh and Horatio got to the lab Eric, Ryan and Tim were in the break room waiting for Horatio.

"Sorry I'm late I was at Calleigh's house last night. She didn't want to be alone that's all. Calleigh will be here later. We have no new cases so you three will take Calleigh's case again and Calleigh will be on stand-by. Ok?" said Horatio.

"Yes H," the trio said together.

"H just wondering how is Calleigh?" asked Tim.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Calleigh as she walks into the break room.

"We've all been worried about you Cal. How are you by the way?" asked Tim.

"I am fine but still a little shaken up," replied Calleigh starting to cry.

"Speed, haven't you got work to do?" asked Horatio.

"Yes H," replied Tim.

Horatio hadn't noticed that Calleigh had started crying. Horatio hated seeing Calleigh cry so he pulled her into a tight, comforting hug.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Delko I really want to let Calleigh know that I love her but I don't want to upset her even more than she is now." said Tim.

"Why don't you let this all settle down first?" replied Eric.

"I'll let this all die down before I tell Calleigh," Tim said to Eric.

"Ryan have we got any new evidence?" asked Tim.

"Not yet Tim," replied Ryan.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I am going down to ballistics," said Calleigh while walking out of the break room.

"Wait! Are you sure you should be down there?" asked Horatio.

"I'm sure. Ok just let me go." aaid Calleigh tears starting to form in her eyes.

When she got down to ballistics she lent up against the wall and let her emotions take over. After that Calleigh shot a few rounds in the firing range. About half an hour an hour later Tim came in and pulled Calleigh into a hug. Then he looked into her pretty green eyes. When she looked into his bear brown eyes he said "I love you with all my heart," Calleigh replied by saying, "I love you too." Then they kissed passionately.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim got out of the car and went around the other side to get Calleigh out. He picked her up and carried her inside his house. He put her down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Like I said, I love you with all my heart. I will look after you I won't let anything happen to you," said Tim lovingly to Calleigh.

"Tim can you show me to your bedroom please?" asked Calleigh because she had never been to his house before.

"Follow me and I'll show you," said Tim.

They both got into bed together. Tim rolled over so he was on top but the got interrupted by Calleigh's cell phone ringing. She answered.

"Hi Horatio what's up?" asked Calleigh.

"We have a body washed up at the beach, Alexx is already there. You better hurry the tide will be coming in soon. Bye," said Horatio.

"Bye," replied Calleigh.

"Tim I've gotta go to a crime scene a body has washed up at the beach. Bye," said Calleigh.

"Bye," replied Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh got out of her SUV to find Alexx kneeling next to the body.

"Hey Alexx is there any ID on the body?" asked Calleigh.

"The vic's name is Stella Mansion twenty-five years old from Las Vegas, Nevada," said Alexx.

"I guess I'll have to inform her parents then after I finish scanning the crime scene," said Calleigh.

"Are you sure you can handle this case?" asked Alexx.

"Yeah I am fine. Don't forget to do a rape kit on our vic," said Calleigh.

Calleigh calls Horatio.

"Horatio it's me Calleigh can I have Ryan help me out at the crime scene?" asked Calleigh.

"Sure you can Calleigh. I'll send him right away," replied Horatio.

A/N: Tell me what you think and don't forget to review my story.


	3. Chapter 3The New Begining

**Summer Crime**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: MIAMI I own any one you don't recognize. I kinda own Stella Mansion the vic in the case that Calleigh is working on.

A/N: I do my best work when I'm listening to music. I am listening to Anthony Callea's self titled album. This chapter is gonna turn into a crossover with CSI.

**Chapter 3-The New Beginning**

"Hey Ryan thanks for coming to help me," said Calleigh as Ryan was walking over to where she was standing.

"So where was the body Calleigh?" asked Ryan putting his kit down on the sand.

"Well Stella was found here and the murder weapon was here. I haven't found any other evidence besides hair fibers that were the vic's. This guy is a real pro I can't find any thing else," replied Calleigh.

"Why do you say that Calleigh?" asked Ryan confused.

"Well for starters he left no trace evidence or DNA. He left the gun so it's probably not registered so that's why he left it here," replied Calleigh.

"I see what you mean by he is a pro," said Ryan.

"Get down now both of you!" yelled Tim as he was getting out of the hummer.

"Why?" asked Calleigh worried.

"Just do it Calleigh!" replied Tim.

Calleigh hit the sand just before they heard gunfire.

"Who was that targeted at!" said Calleigh yelling over to Tim who had ducked behind the hummer.

"It was target at you Ryan," replied Tim as he was walking over to them both after the gunfire had stopped.

"How do you know Tim?" Asked Ryan curiously.

"A man come to the lab looking for you and the receptionist told him that you were here. When he left, I saw the gun in his back pocket so I rushed over here and luckily I got here before he did other wise both of you would be dead," replied Tim.

Calleigh let out a big sigh of relief that the shooting wasn't targeted at her.

"It's alright Calleigh," said Tim pulled her into a hug then he kissed her.

"I have to let Stella Mansion's parents know that she is dead," Said Calleigh, running over to her SUV and driving off.

"Ryan will you be alright here?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," replied Ryan.

"Thanks," said Tim, running over to the hummer to follow Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C 

When Tim got back to the lab, he found Calleigh on the phone. He waited until Calleigh had got off the phone before he went over to her.

"You left in a hurry. Are you alright?" asked Tim worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Calleigh spinning around and pulling Tim into a hug and kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Tim.

"To say that I am alright. I am going to go see if Alexx has recovered the bullet from Stella's body. If she has I'll be down in ballistics analyzing the bullet," said Calleigh walking off.

Tim just laughed then walked down to trace.

S/C S/C S/C S/C 

"Alexx have you recovered the bullet from Stella's body yet?" asked Calleigh.

"Here it is," replied Alexx handing a small envelope with an evidence seal on it.

"Thanks. Did she die instantly or did she have to suffer?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"The bullet went straight into the heart causing instant liquification so she didn't suffer. Why did you want to know?" asked Alexx.

"Stella's parents wanted to know if she suffered or not. I'll be down in ballistics if you find anything else," replied Calleigh as she was walking over to the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh had already fired the gun found at the crime scene and she had her nose down the microscope trying to see if the striations from the bullets match.

"Match!" said Calleigh thinking 'did I just say that out loud?'

"What was that?" asked Tim walking to the firing range.

"Oh I just got a match from the gun found at the crime scene and the bullet found in the victim. Now I have to run the casing through the database to see if we get any hits," replied Calleigh.

"While the casing is running through the database we can do this," said Tim pulling Calleigh over to him and kissing her.

"No not now we're at work not at home. Hey there's a hit lets see what case it is from," said Calleigh looking at the computer screen.

"It's from an unsolved attempted murder the victim is Catherine Willows she is a CSI from Las Vegas," said Calleigh shocked.

"Wasn't Stella from Vegas?" asked Tim.

"Yeah she was. I think this is a link between both crimes. Lets see if the gun is registered to anybody," replied Calleigh.

"I guess it's road trip time!" said Calleigh excitedly.

"What about me?" asked Tim.

"Sorry sweetie it's me and Ryan. Don't worry nothing is gonna happen between me and Ryan," replied Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Ryan we're going on a road trip. I still have to clear it with Horatio he will let us if it is about the case," said Calleigh.

"I will let you do what?" said Horatio walking into the evidence layout room.

"I was gonna ask you if we could go to Vegas for a couple of days, it is entirely about the case. We have an attempted murder victim and the case we are working on are linked together," replied Calleigh.

"You can go Calleigh but you are going to have to take someone else," said Horatio.

"Can I take Tim with me please?" asked Calleigh.

"Alright you can take Tim but no going off and gambling at all. Ok?" replied Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Tim guess what?" said Calleigh as she was walking into trace.

"What?" said Tim confused.

"We are going on a road trip to Vegas for my case. I couldn't take Ryan so Horatio let me take you. You better hurry up and get packed because we are leaving in a couple of hours," said Calleigh.

A/N: Tell me what you think. I know Catherine 'Cat' is one of my favorite characters but I can't help it.


	4. Chapter 4The Road Trip

**Summer Crime**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: MIAMI I own any one you don't recognize.

A/N: I couldn't kill Catherine Willows so I have it as attempted murder. I am not going to kill any body at all in this story. Unless it is for a case and the person is just an ordinary person. I am only just getting over the NCIS season finale over here in Australia (the one where Kate got shot and dies). Sometimes I find it hard especially when I have damn writers block. There will be a flashback in this chapter so the flashback will be in Italics.

**Chapter 4-The Road Trip.**

"Tim hurry up I'm already in the car waiting!" yelled Calleigh from the car.

"I'm coming," replied Tim.

"We can't go off gambling when we're working so when we're not working we can. Can't we sweetie?" said Calleigh.

"Yes. Yes we can," replied Tim starting to kiss his lovely girlfriend.

"Alright down boy we better get going," said Calleigh as she started the car.

"Come on we have this time to ourselves why can't we use it wisely?" said Tim sarcastically.

"Sorry baby only when we're not working," replied Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When they got to Las Vegas they checked into a hotel then went to the crime lab.

"Can we please see Catherine Willows?" asked Calleigh politely.

"What are your names?" asked Amelia.

"My name is Calleigh Duquesene and this is Tim Speedle we are from the Miami Dade crime lab. We are here about a case we are working on that is linked to the attempted murder of Catherine," replied Calleigh.

"I'll just go and get her for you," said Amelia.

"They're over there Catherine," said Amelia to Catherine.

"Thanks," replied Catherine.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows. You must be Calleigh and Tim from Miami," said Catherine.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah sure you can come to my office. I'm swing shift supervisor," replied Catherine.

"Thanks," replied Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ryan shouldn't Calleigh and Tim be in Las Vegas now?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah they should," replied Ryan.

"I'll ring Calleigh's cell phone to see if they are there yet," said Horatio.

"Hello Calleigh. Where are you?" asked Horatio.

"We're at the crime lab talking to Catherine," replied Calleigh.

"Did you get there safely?" asked Horatio.

"Yes we did get there safely thank you for asking," replied Calleigh.

"I've gotta go now. Bye," said Calleigh.

"Bye," replied Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Sorry about that. It was the boss asking if we got here alright," said Calleigh to the other two who were in the office.

"That's ok I'm like that to my team as well," replied Catherine.

"Do you want to keep telling us what happened that night?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," replied Catherine.

"I went outside because I heard a noise. I took a bit of a walk around to see if I could find anyone but I couldn't. So I was about to go back inside when I heard gunfire. Before I knew it I was on the ground in pain. Then Lindsey came outside I told her to call an ambulance and she did. Nothing much else happened after th…" said Catherine before she was cut off by Tim.

"Who is Lindsey if you don't mind me asking?" asked Tim.

"She is my daughter her father is Eddie Willows," replied Catherine.

"Do you know a man called Alex Ellis?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah I do he was put away for sexually assaulting a girl I worked the case. Why do you ask?" asked Catherine.

"Because we think he might have tried to kill you. He also raped me. Do you think he would have a grudge against you?" asked Calleigh shakily.

"I'm not sure if he would but I think he does," replied Catherine.

"Can we see the case file?" asked Tim.

"Yeah sure you can," replied Catherine.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Catherine what are you doing?" asked Conrad.

"I have to re-open a case for a case that is linked with it in Miami," replied Catherine.

"Who are you two?" asked Conrad.

"We are the CSI's from Miami investigating the linked case. Call our supervisor if you don't believe us, here's his number," said Calleigh.

"I might just do that," replied Conrad.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Back in Miami Horatio's cell phone rings.

"Hello Horatio Caine," said Horatio.

"I am Conrad Ecklie from the Las Vegas Crime lab are your CSI's meant to be here investigating a case?" asked Conrad.

"Yes they are they are investigating the attempted murder of Catherine Willo…" said Horatio before he was cut off by Conrad.

"Catherine Willows swing shift supervisor?" said Conrad confused.

"Yeah they are," replied Horatio.

"Bye," said Conrad.

Before Horatio could say bye Conrad hung up the phone.

A/N: I'm sorry CSIMel because I know you don't like the idea of Calleigh and Tim stories. I'm really, really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5Catherine's Flashback

**Summer Crime**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: MIAMI I own any one you don't recognize.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter is late I have been busy with my other story Dark Skies And Angel Cries. This chapter has Catherine's flashback of her attack. Also a bit of Catherine/Warrick story line this chapter only. Flashback is in Italics.

**Chapter Five-Catherine's Flashback**

After talking to Calleigh and Tim Catherine went back to her office and finished off her paperwork. Then she fell asleep after she had finished her paperwork.

FLASHBACK

"_What's that noise?" asked Catherine._

"_Dunno," replied Lindsey._

"_I'll go outside you stay here," said Catherine in an in charge sort of voice._

_Catherine goes outside._

"_Who's there?" asked Catherine when she heard no reply she went around to the garage._

"_I have a gun I swear I'll use it," said Catherine trying to hide the fear in her voice._

_Then there was a gunshot._

"_Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" yelled Catherine in pain as she was lying on the ground clutching her right shoulder._

"_Mom are you ok?" asked Lindsey worried._

"_C-c-call an a-a-ambulance," replied Catherine in pain._

"_Ok mom," said Lindsey as she was running into the house._

_Five minutes later the ambulance came…_

PRESENT

"Hey Cath wake up," said Warrick.

"I was only…just getting over…the whole attack then…then they come…and ask me what happen…" said Catherine before she was cut off by Warrick.

"Who came?" asked a confused Warrick,

"The CSI's from Miami. They have a case that is linked to my attack," replied Catherine starting to cry.

"Hey Cath don't cry we'll get over this again. Shhhhhh," said Warrick calmingly.

"They think they know the person who shot me. I know it's good and all but I just wanna get over it," said Catherine.

"I know we'll get over it. I've gotta go do some paperwork I'll be back soon," replied Warrick and kissed Catherine lightly on the lips.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I should go see if Catherine is alright she looked pretty shaken up about us coming and asking her what happened," said Calleigh.

"Yeah but we have only just finished work and I wanna make love," replied Tim sadly.

"No! You know how I felt after my attack so just let me go see Catherine please," begged Calleigh.

"Ok," replied Tim getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Calleigh getting up as well.

"To go see Catherine," replied Tim.

"No I'll go by myself. It'll be better talking to me. Sorry if I hurt your feelings baby," said Calleigh.

"You didn't sweetie," replied Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Can I please see Catherine?" asked Calleigh.

"She's out right now. Would you like to leave her a message?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah. Can you tell her that she can call me on my cell phone, the number she already has," replied Calleigh.

"I'll make sure she gets the message," said Amelia.

"Just remembered tell her that Calleigh Duquesene and Tim Speedle are really, really sorry," said Calleigh.

"Ok she'll find out," said Amelia.

"Thanks," replied Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey baby," said Calleigh as she came into the bedroom of their hotel room.

"What's wrong?" asked Tim when he saw Calleigh's tear stained face.

"Tim it's this case it is getting to me too much," replied Calleigh.

"Hey come here," asked Tim and Calleigh came over and layed down next to Tim.

"Hey stop crying," said Tim.

Calleigh was about to say something before Tim started kissing her then Calleigh returned his kiss.

"Can we make love now?" asked Tim.

Instead of replying Calleigh started taking her clothes off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

An hour later Calleigh said, "Tim I've had enough."

"That's not like you," replied Tim.

"I know but we should get going we've stayed here one and a quarter days," said Calleigh.

"If you wanna go we can. Are you alright?" asked Tim concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Calleigh.

A/N: I might not be updating for a while because it's the beginning of the holidays over here in Australia and I'm going to Victor Harbour.


	6. Note

**Authors Note**

As I am not a fan of CSI: Miami anymore I have decided to stop writing fanfics for the show. I am sorry for those who like my CSI: Miami fics but I have decided to not write anymore because 1) I don't have any passion for them and 2) I don't have much time for this sort of stuff so I have decided to stop this one. I am sorry if you like them but this is my decision.


End file.
